Remember Me
by Mirror Rain
Summary: Karai and Greed had been together long enough for Karai to consider his troupe family. But what would occur after they were attacked? KaraiXGreed fanfic
Karai couldn't help but smirk at the companions around her. The laughs, the remarks, the teasing. This felt more like a home and family to her then The Foot did back at the tower. And she had her man to thank for that.

Karai eyed him as he brought her a drink. His smirk had made her feel gooey and hot inside once they had finally admitted their feelings, and now she just couldn't get rid of the man. He sat down beside her and gave her a glass of whiskey.

"Cheers," he said as clinked glasses with her. She smirked as she returned the gesture and sipped.

Karai put her glass down and stroked his chest a bit, all the while jealous eyes watched. The other women Greed once had in the past became nothing to him. Any woman who dared touch him in Karai's presence were instantly lead to a bloody death. It's not that Karai couldn't trust Greed, it's just that she was a very greedy woman herself. Anyone touches what is hers without her permission would suffer.

Greed's hand gently stroked her back and she nuzzled into his shoulder, smiling at the calmness of the situation. Around them stood the chimera's Greed had invited into the family. Despite Greed stating that Karai was his only girl now, some of them still didn't trust her. Mainly Bido. Karai had planned to talk to him in private to gain his trust, but the little man only glared when he thought Greed wasn't looking and wouldn't take a step closer to her.

Karai was mulling over how to get the chimera to trust her when suddenly they were attacked. As promised, Karai stood in front of Greed to protect him, but he grabbed her arm and started to run. Further and further they ran from their hideout, some of the chimera's staying back to defend themselves. Karai couldn't remember how she had passed out, only knowing that she and the others were separated. Not having Greed in her sights made her uncomfortable, and she had this dreaded feeling that he was in danger. She knew there was nothing she could do.

After a strange turn of events, Bido was the only one she could find. Although she continued to try and convince him she was honourable, he still refused her. Most of their days together consisted of disagreements and silence. The pair hid underground and Karai would often go out to get food to bring back. However once she had arrived only to find he had disappeared. She looked around.

"Bido?" She spoke. No answer came. Placing the food down somewhere hidden, she took out her kunai and tip-toed around the sewer. It wasn't long until she heard two sets of running feet, one of which were panting. Karai took the opportunity to hide from the pair in darkness, and she finally recognised a voice.

"Why is he doing this to me? What did I do to deserve it!?"

Karai watched as Bido ran before something fell down from the ceiling and smashed a pipe. The dust cleared and Karai saw the back of a man, looming over Bido. She was about to attack when he laughed.

"Well this is fun, most people tend to curl up and cry," he spoke. Karai froze. There was no way…

"It's about time that someone fought back. I do appreciate the chance to kill my boredom," the man spoke and laughed.

"The ultimate shield, and your voice sounds like…" Bido glared, "You. How dare you imitate Mr. Greed!"

For a moment, Karai agreed with him.

"Excuse me, I am no imitation. My name IS Greed."

Karai froze and the conversation blurred. How could that be? It had not been that long. Two days? Three? What happened? She tried to straighten her thoughts before she looked back up at the men.

"Oooh, you're from Dublith. Now it makes sense."

Bido smiled in hope, "You remember me?"

Karai almost revealed herself before witnessing Bido's death. She gasped as Greed's hand went straight through the chimera like a knife through butter.

"Afraid not," Greed spoke, "you must have been buddies with the previous Greed."

"But… I thought…"

"Sorry pal, but you and I have never even met."

"But.. Mr Greed… I'm your… friend."

Karai watched in horror as the man she loved turned on one of his closest companions. She covered her mouth in shock and her knees buckled. A flash of her father entered her mind. She never believed Greed to have anything in common with her father, but at this moment they were so alike it terrified her. Unmerciful to those he should have held dear. He used them for his own benefit. Played them like puppets before cutting the string.

It was then when she heard her father's words echo through her ears. The ones he spoke through her training sessions when growing up.

 _"Harder Karai. Faster. Do not feel any emotion towards the enemy. Emotions are weakness. Show emotion and you die!"_

"It's nothing personal," Greed spoke.

But to Karai it was. He had forgotten everything about his past. The pub. The chimeras. His friends and family. That meant he had forgotten her.

Karai gripped her hands into fists. She could do this. She is Karai, a ninja warrior, as strong as there is. No emotion. Emotions are weak. Ignore the feelings. Tuck them away. Dry your eyes you fool. Snuff out your fear.

Karai stayed in the darkness as she watched Greed. He fell to his knees and seemed to be having an inner struggle. Karai felt she was going through the same thing, only she stayed standing, burning away any emotions she could to forget him and everything about him. The only thing she couldn't get rid of was her promise to protect him. It was her duty now, as it always was.

As Greed clutched Bido and cried out in pain or joy, the woman stepped out of the shadows, slowly but surely, making her way over to him. She watched as he seemed to shake for a moment over the corpse. Whether or not Bido or even Karai had known it, the chimera had saved her life. She waited as the homunculi grieved, gloated, or did whatever he wanted before crossing her arms.

"Get up," She spoke harshly.

Greed looked up at her, glaring before almost freezing. He seemed to look at her in shock.

"There is nothing left here. Get up!" She shouted.

Greed was still for another moment, almost as if he wasn't sure what to do with himself.

Karai glared, her patience thin. "I said GET UP!" she yelled before kicking him off Bido's body.

Greed grunted, not expecting the woman to hit him so hard as he fell back.

Karai looked at Bido for another moment.

"… We need to keep moving before we are discovered," she spoke.

Greed glared, "Oh? And why should I trust you?"

Karai glared back at him, "Because I am your bodyguard."

Greed blinked for a moment before snickering, "You really think I, the ultimate shield, need a bodyguard?"

"Considering what happened to the last Greed," Karai spoke, picking up Bido's body and placing it on her shoulder, "Yes."

Karai crossed her arms and had to hold herself back from killing something. Despite Lan Fan being Ling's bodyguard, he and Greed were currently occupying the same body. Greed was Karai's responsibility, therefore as was Ling. Lan Fan was in the same position as Karai, but opposite. Karai could see it whenever Greed let Ling be in control. Ling was interested in Lan Fan, as was she with the prince.

It made Karai jealous in two ways; one being that despite her knowledge it was almost as though Greed was interested in another women, and two being that Greed hadn't recognised Karai in any way at all apart from her being his bodyguard. Karai was used to Greed's perverted ways. His lingering eyes, his alluring smirk, the way his hand would quite often drift on her skin. There were times when she would touch herself, close her eyes and imagine it was him. Now he barely even looked in her direction, and she wasn't sure if it was because Ling held him back, or if he really had forgotten her.

Despite Karai's attempts to hold down her emotions, whenever she heard him speak it was like honey to her. Sweet and tempting. She closed her eyes and she could see the man she fell in love with. When they were open she could still see him there, only with a different exterior. Except this time she wasn't getting the response she wanted.

There were often times throughout their journey when Karai would sit close to him and almost reach up to touch his chest, his face, his hair, anything just as long as he gave her the affection she longed for. If his hand brushed hers it would send shockwaves up her arm and she would feel immensely happy. Whenever she felt there was a possibility of them getting close again, Ling would gain control and she had to step back to let Lan Fan in.

Karai even found it frustrating when the two would interact, mentally screaming at them both to admit their feelings to each other while they still can. She knew that if they didn't do it soon, she would. During these times Karai would have to excuse herself so that she could escape, being torn between forcing them to finally be together and wanting Greed all to herself. She would always be within hearing distance, knowing that they were talking, but not knowing what about. This was easier to cope with, as Ling's voice was nothing like Greed's.

During her alone times, she often thought of her times with the old Greed. She thought of when he gave her his shirt. When he held her close, warning Envy to back off. When she lost her arm and he took her to an automail shop.

 _"Look babe, we match!"_

She still heard his laugh echo. The woman would smile to herself and look at her hand. Her heart would squeeze and her vision would blur. During most moonlight nights she did not sleep. She only held herself, crying into her knees from the memories.

Karai watched on the sidelines with the others, standing with Lan Fan as she watched the Fullmetal Alchemist fight the Father. Her eyes occasionally wandered over to Greed, who stood alone. The woman wanted to stand by him but thought it best to keep away.

She took a deep breath, ' _And when this is all over… I'll tell him.'_ She vowed.

Edward punched the Father and he hit the ground hard. The crowd cheered, believing it to be a success. Karai released the air she held in and smiled a bit. Until the man glowed and red sparks like lightning bolts started to come from him.

Karai stood her ground as some of the soldiers that were cheering flew through the air. She watched as Greed grabbed a man and then felt oncoming dread as the Father spoke.

"The stone…" he spoke huskily, "The Philophoser's stone!"

Karai gasped and before she could blink the Father had ran to Greed and shoved his hand into his stomach.

"Greed!" she cried and ran to him. Greed flinched and grabbed the Father's arm.

"Give me your stone Greed! Be a good son!"

Karai ran as fast as she could to him, her legs almost giving out as she neared him. Lan Fan ran after her.

"Hey, Lan Fan!" Greed shouted.

The woman beside her jumped and swiftly sliced off the Father's arm. Karai went over to Greed and held him up. She watched as the symbol of a homunculus disappeared into thin air off his hand and she realised that the man she held up was Ling.

"How could you… Greed?" The Father spoke.

Karai turned around to see the Father's body turn the grey and start to crumble. She watched in shock as he cried out in pain, Greed's true face shown in his mouth. The Father than pulled Greed out, and bite him off.

"Greed!" Ling cried out.

Karai's own cry soon followed, "Greed, no!"

She stared and shook as she watched him fade away to nothing in front of her eyes. Her eyes began to tear up when Edward punched right through The Father's stomach. She closed her gaped mouth and tried to hide her pain.

The Father swiftly became engulfed within himself by black hands before was destroyed with a small bang. Everyone watched and soon left the scene. Karai took in a deep breath and held herself steady.

 _'I guess I won't tell him after all…'_

"Karai?" said Ling beside her. The woman looked at the prince.

"I will be taking my leave now," she spoke and turned.

"Wait," Ling said. "Before you go, I need to tell you something."

Karai looked at him and waited, wanting to run away from the scene so she could be alone.

"He remembered," Ling spoke hesitantly.

Karai's eyes opened wide in surprise, "Wh… What…?"

Ling bit his lip, "Karai… Greed could remember everything that happened after he killed Bido. With his family, you."

Karai flinched and stepped back.

"He thought you were angry with him… He had to hurt you to get you to stop following him out of the pub. He knew that something was going to happen and you wouldn't be safe. He didn't tell you because he felt guilty."

Karai started to shake as tears re-entered her eyes, "He… He what?" 

Ling gulped, "He wanted me to tell you… he loves… loved you. So much."

Karai felt the emotions she tried to hold down bubble up. Suddenly the tears broke through and the memories flooded back. The woman fell to her knees and screamed when she realised that the man that she had loved for so long was gone and would never come back. The man who saved her from her father, and at times, herself.


End file.
